Stalker
by Sakura Zala
Summary: Persona que observa y escucha a otras secretamente, que recauda información sin ser detectada. Lo dificil es cuando la persona a la que espías no tiene la menor idea de que lo estás haciendo y cuando lo descubre pierde la confianza en tí. La historia de un joven del mundo del espectáculo y su más ferviente admiradora. Dedicado a Yukistar.


**STALKER **

"**Encuentro"**

_Espía: Persona que observa y escucha a otras secretamente, que recauda información sin ser detectada._

Detrás de las ventanas, atrás de un árbol, tras una pared, donde sea, Juvia siempre tenía una manera de arreglárselas para poder verlo.

-En una sola palabra podría describir este sentimiento como amor… ¿Puede acaso alguien estar enamorado de una persona que no conoce?... Amar su figura, su piel… su voz… ¿ó sólo es la impresión física lo que conecta el corazón con su apariencia? Es verdad que Juvia no tiene la menor idea de cómo sería en la vida real… ya que sólo lo ha visto en la televisión, sin embargo… también es verdad que alguien que interprete lo que se proponga de esa manera no puede ser una persona de corazón frío y oscuro…

-Juvia ha sido su admiradora desde el inicio de su carrera, cuando apenas era un nuevo chico incursionando en el mundo de la fama y empezaba a ser acaparado por los medios, porque desde el primer momento en que Juvia escuchó su voz en la radio emisora le encantó, no pudo evita entrar a la red en busca de información sobre el cantante que había escuchado, cuya hermosa voz había alegrado el día de Juvia, puede que se tratara de amor a primera vista, ya que Juvia pudo sentir hasta acelerarse su corazón al verlo en aquella fotografía del artículo donde relataban su historia.

-Fue ahí donde empezó su obsesión, buscando información sobre su itinerario, Juvia empezó a asistir a todos los eventos que involucraban a Gray-sama y en el más reciente, fue dado a conocer que su faceta como cantante sería compartida con la de actor, ¡Una nueva oportunidad de verlo todos los días!, se trataba de una serie de médicos donde él representaría al hijo del médico más importante del hospital; escrita por una de las amigas más cercanas de Juvia, la famosa escritora Lucy Heartfilia, ¡Esto realmente se trataba de un golpe de suerte!, Gracias a Lucy… ¡Juvia iba a poder conocerlo!, ya que había sido invitada a uno de los días de la filmación que se realizaría en un campo abierto, donde las fans que así lo quisieran podrían llegar con admisión.

Ha pasado toda la semana ansiosa y esperando el sagrado momento, hasta que el día finalmente llegó, la chica se ha arreglado lo más linda que pudo, porque está segura que tendrá la oportunidad de por lo menos estrechar su mano, tomó su sombrilla que llevaba siempre consigo para todas partes y encaminándose bajo el sol buscó la parada de autobús. Para Juvia… el inicio de su precioso y esperado día, no tendría nada que ver con lo que le esperaba al final de este.

Había logrado llegar, pero las condiciones del clima eran completamente contrarias a lo predicho, las nubes lo opacaron todo en cuestión de un par de horas y las gotas de agua caídas desde los cielos no se hicieron esperar. El camino por el que iba era de por si bastante angosto, por lo que debía recorrerlo con cuidado de no tropezar, sin embargo muchas veces las cosas no salen como uno lo planea y un mal paso sobre la corriente le dobló el tobillo haciéndola caer y rodar la sombrilla hacia el lado.

-No puede ser… Juvia se ha ensuciado y mojado…, -se levanta como puede y observa entristecida su vestimenta, se encontraba al borde de la depresión, cuando los pasos del chapoteo sobre los charquitos de agua, de una persona que venía acercándose la sacan de sus pensamientos y al voltear a ver de quien se trataba se queda paralizada.

-En lugar de estar ahí parada mirando tu ropa, deberías cubrirte ya que tienes un paraguas, -le señala el objeto tirado en el piso, el joven de cabellos oscuros que se ha acercado a ella y cogiendo la sombrilla de Juvia con su mano, la eleva sobre sus cabezas cubriéndolos a ambos. –Vaya momento que eligió esta tormenta para caer…

No podía ni decir una sola palabra, más que mirarlo sonrojada y sorprendida, que la persona que había ido a ver… se hubiera topado con ella en primer lugar y en una situación como esa.

-¿Creo que no viniste al evento verdad?, -le sonríe al ver que no empezado a gritar como loca como sus demás admiradoras, -es mejor así… no tienes idea de cómo me molestan esas acosadoras…, -apenas y susurró, pero fue lo bastante audible para ella.

-¿Acosadoras?..., -sin duda se sintió aludida por el comentario, por lo que bajo la mirada culpable.

-¿Oh?, No… esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, -dijo mientras se empezó a desvestir de la camisa, aparentemente sin notarlo, ya que no le tomó mucha importancia al hecho que quedaría expuesto a la humedad de la tormenta.

_-¡¿Por qué se está desnudando?! _, -una observación completamente normal de parte de la chica de cabellos azules.

-El evento del día de hoy se canceló por la lluvia, ¿quieres tomar un café o algo?, te ofrecería un helado, pero no sé si te guste con este clima…, -habla despreocupado.

-¿Por qué?... si… Juvia es una persona a la que acabas de conocer, ¿cómo es que tienes la confianza de invitarla?...

-¿Mmm?, no lo sé… me pareces buena persona y tengo deseos de un helado, -se lleva la mano tras de la cabeza, -Pero si no quieres…

-¡Claro que Juvia acepta!, -sus ojos se volvieron estrellas.

_-Gray-sama resultó ser un chico más dulce de lo que Juvia había pensado… sin embargo… Juvia le ha mentido… al no decirle la verdad sobre que ella… también en una de sus acosadoras… por no decir… la peor de todas…_

Continuará…

0=0

La verdad que no sé cómo va esto xDD, Este fic es en respuesta al concurso que lancé, dedicado a Yukistar por haber ganado xDD. En un principio tenía la idea de hacerlo de un solo tirón de oneshot largo, pero prefiero que me digan que les parece o que mejoro para no hacerlo todo mal, si es que lo está xDD y si les gustó también. Me la pusiste difícil Yuki xDD mira que del mundo del espectáculo JAMÁS eso si jamás había escrito xDD.

ARIGATO!

MATTA NE!


End file.
